


Fated Beings

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bloodvines reference, Bodyswap, Cats, Each verse has a prompt, Gen, I will make fluffy poems don't worry!!, Jealousy, Magic, New poem each chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Soulmates, Spoilers to Dreamsmp, Water, skephaloweek2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: These are short poems for Skephaloweek2021 on twitter!I hope you enjoy them :D
Relationships: Quackity & Badboyhalo, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing poems so they might be a bit basic and not so deep but I want to try writing some more so please be kind in the comments <33
> 
> The prompts were :Soulmates, Sunset and Colours.
> 
> This first poem is based off of the bloodvines plot so it's a little angsty 
> 
> You could say this one is from Bad's prospective?

_**'Falling'** _

_With our souls intertwined,_

_We walk as one._

_With our love combined,_

_It can never be undone._

_I was the colour of a sunset,_

_But now I'm red to white._

_It's time to pay your dept,_

_I won't hesitate to bite._

_You made my life colourful,_

_Now time has changed._

_I'm falling. It's painful,_

_I can't be saved._


	2. To Not Be Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this one is Royalty, Stars and Dreams. 
> 
> This is in the POV of Prince Skeppy! :D

_**'To Not Be Royal'** _

_To be the next king,_

_I must wed._

_However I don't want a royal thing,_

_"Let's escape together" I said instead._

_You shine like the night stars,_

_Let's run away to our own paradise._

_During dusk as I watched your spars,_

_With you I don't have to think twice._

_You're the knight in my dreams,_

_And in my own reality._

_Even as reckless teens,_

_"Let's go be free"_


	3. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this one is Bodyswap, Jealousy and Cats  
> Skep's POV :P

**_'You.'_ **

_From mine to yours,_

_Our bodies_ _switched._

_That man- he lures,_

_He made you bewitched._

_Or is that my own jealousy,_

_My own inner troubles._

_Or perhaps it's his whispering melody,_

_I feel fragile like bubbles._

_I feel a tingle in my heart,_

_As I clutched my feline friend._

_Like being struck by a dart,_

_This is you; I pretend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about some metaphors or just in general feel free to ask :D


	4. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Genderbend, Holiday, Pretend   
> POV is Bad!

_**'She'** _

_Her quirkiness draws me in,_

_She's like a diamond hidden in coal._

_Her voice is like a violin,_

_She brings joy into my soul._

_Now just around the corner,_

_A time of love and care._

_To spend with a friend, or even a partner,_

_But our bond; it's rare._

_I can't pretend to you,_

_As with you I can do anything._

_Me as red and you as blue,_

_Just us in the night of spring._


	5. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are Underwater, Song, Magic
> 
> This is BBH's POV :D

_**'Water'** _

_I stare from my boat above,_

_Your sweet smile as you splash._

_Then I would give you a little shove,_

_But I fell in with a crash._

_As we played under the moonlight,_

_We listened to our song._

_What a sight,_

_I could be with you all day long._

_You grasp my hand,_

_And I felt bless._

_You used magic I understand._

_Yet dang- you still impress._

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time trying to think what to name this than the actual first poem, like I'm writing this down and I haven't chosen it yet. Better be good future me >:l


End file.
